Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to cooking appliances, and, more particularly, to an oven door having an anti-spill vent.
Description of Related Art
Ovens, such as a wall oven or freestanding range, have a hinged oven door that provides access to the oven or cooking cavity. The inner surface of the oven door can have vents, and the vents can allow airflow through the oven door to cool the outer surface of the door when the oven is operating. The vents in the oven door may align with vents on the oven housing when the oven door is closed. Such a configuration can allow air to be drawn into the oven door through additional vents along a lower edge of the door. Air drawn into the door can flow between panes of window glass in the oven door to cool the glass. The air drawn into the oven door flows through the vents in the inner surface of the oven door and through the aligned vents on the oven housing. The air can then flow through channels within the oven housing and be discharged from the oven housing.
A problem associated with vents in the inner surface of an oven door is that solid food or liquids can enter the interior of the oven door through the vents. For example, liquids can be accidentally spilled into the vents when the door is open. Such liquids may stain the window glass of the oven door and/or cause unpleasant odors during cooking. It can be difficult to clean such liquids from the interior of the oven door, which may require disassembling the door. Thus, it would be desirable close the vents on the inner surface of the oven door when the door is open.